the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Capo Repair Drone
Key Features *Counter-rotating rotors (x2) *Mechanical tool arm *Modular tools *Helpful 'dumb' AI *Logos (FDI and Procyon Industries) Tactical Analysis Quick Fix Job: the Capo is a fast worker, able to replace damaged components in a percentage of the time that it takes a human mechanic. Thanks to a variety of tools, the Capo can handle any mechanical job with only a few seconds to switch functions. Fast Worker: thanks to its rotor system and small profile (relatively) the Capo is capable of popping out of the Godfather it is assigned to and swinging down to the vehicle in question in mere seconds. Toolkit Only: in order to keep it simple and reliable, however, the Capo comes with no weapons, and must rely on its agility to stay out of harm's way. Regardless, they are at least cheap enough to be put together in the field to replace those that are destroyed. Operational History Procyon Industries is a (currently) small company specializing in computer software and artificial intelligence. They made their breakthrough into weapons technology with the premiering of the Muninn UAV, and continued to expand with the Huginn UCAV and the SHIV, as well as several automated defense programs to manage turrets and countermeasure devices. But when the Godfather recovery walker was developed by Builders' League United, Procyon saw their chance to unveil the Capo, which was almost instantly married to the Godfather even at the corporate level, which each company agreeing to package their items together and split the profits. The Capo's history began as a simple university project, sponsored by Procyon at the New Folsom Technical Institute on Eridanus III. A group of students in a robotics class found out that they all liked to dine at the same local cafe, and met there during their off-hours to discuss their final project. The idea of a repair drone was not new, but those that had been made were simple, stupid things, only capable of fixing a single vehicle downloaded into its memory. Most robots at the time were being put to use in factories for loading and assembly, simple things for a computer. But the students wanted to go further. They wanted to make a multi-function repair bot that could fix a variety of objects. Since the task consisted of repairing a broken car, the students decided to take it one step further to make it easier, and produce a drone capable of repairing anything metallic it could recognize, as that would allow them to simply upload the blueprints of the car and have the drone go at it. After a lengthy period of production, during which several designs were modified (4 wheeled, unicycle, walking, 2 armed, 3 armed, one legged), they had a tangible result to show to their supervisor. The drone was a twin-rotor flying design with a modular tool capable of replacing the tip from a storage bin for various tasks; it included welding equipment, a screwdriver and a nailgun. The team had decided to name their design the 'Flying Multi-tool' (having exhausted original ideas in building the drone itself). Upon testing, the drone preformed admirably on the car, repairing it into working order after the blueprint had been stored in the drone's memory. After this, the professor suggested the team to upload the blueprint of a motorcyle, and try to repair that too. Once blessed with the blueprint, the drone flew towards the cycle, torched off the handlebars, and punctured the tires before crash landing on the floor. Amidst the general confusion of the team, the professor ordered them to try and find the flaw in the drone, as another practical test. Upon meeting again in the cáfe, this time in possession of a bunch of roses for each other and all the data the drone held, they came to a simple flaw in the design: the drone had nearly no computing ability. Including the computers in the drone left it unable to peform multiple tasks, since its memory capacity was simply too small. To counteract this, the team designed an external storage and computing system for the drone, linked by wireless connection. Also incorporating a docking bay on the computer, they put the monstrosity onto a cart, wheeled it outside, and had the drone repair various vehicles of various team members. After a few more tests, the professor was decently impressed by the results offered by the drone, and began aiding the team to get their drone ready for presentation to other universities and businesses. Suggesting to extend the docking bay to fit several more drones, the end project looked more like a complete garage rolled into a giant box then a small drone. After the presentation, several companies expressed interest in the drone, including Eureka Defense. However, the students decided to enter into a contract with Procyon Industries, due to their previous knowledge in artificial intelligence. The introduction of these drones launched not only a relatively small legal battle about vehicle blueprints (which culminated in supported car designs and non-supported car designs), bu also sparked the interest of the Forge Defense Initiative, which quickly contracted Procyon. Category:Drones